warriors_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigerstar
Tigerstar is a massive, tall, long-legged, sturdy, heavy, lean, thick-furred, dark brown tabby tom with unusually long, sharp front claws, broad shoulders and chest, and wide, pale amber eyes. One of his ears is split in a deep "V" shape near the top, along with a scar on the bridge of his nose, and his pelt is criss-crossed with long battle scars.http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Tigerstar Summary Tigerkit was born to Leopardfoot and Pinestar in ThunderClan. He had two sisters; Nightkit and Mistkit. Tigerkit started out as the weakest in his litter, but became the strongest when Nightkit and Mistkit perished. Tigerkit was apprenticed to Thistleclaw as Tigerpaw. Thistleclaw, Tigerpaw and Bluefur find a kittypet past ThunderClan borders, named Tiny. Tigerpaw attacks Tiny after Thistleclaw asks him about what they should do about this intruder. Bluefur stops Tigerpaw, saying that warriors do not need to kill to win their battles. A patrol led by Oakheart attacked Tigerclaw, Tigerpaw as a warrior, and his patrol. Mousefur was pinned by a rock and Ravenpaw was told to hide. Tigerclaw killed Redtail and falling rocks killed Oakheart. Tigerclaw set up a trap for Bluestar by the Thunderpath, but instead of Bluestar, Cinderpaw came and got hit by a monster. Cinderpaw was permanently crippled. Tigerclaw felt sorry for Cinderpaw. Tigerclaw led rogues to ThunderClan so he can kill Bluestar and become leader, Fireheart saves Bluestar and Tigerclaw is exiled. Tigerclaw becomes the leader of ShadowClan after Nightstar died. Tigerclaw, now Tigerstar, leads a pack of dogs to ThunderClan camp. Brightpaw and Swiftpaw found the dogs and Swiftpaw died while Brightpaw lived, though she has brutally damaged face. Tigerstar had joined RiverClan with ShadowClan to be known as TigerClan. During a Clan Meeting, he tries to kill Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw because they are half-Clan. Stonefur is killed by Blackfoot and Darkstripe, but Featherpaw and Stormpaw escape into ThunderClan territory with Mistyfoot. Tigerstar tries to get WindClan to join TigerClan, and kills Gorsepaw in front of the entire Clan to show them what would happen if WindClan did not join TigerClan. Tigerstar brings Scourge and BloodClan, a vicious "clan" from Twolegplace, into the forest, to convince Tallstar and Firestar to submit to TigerClan. When the two opposing groups confront each other, Firestar launches into a long speech about Tigerstar's treachery. Tigerstar attempts to command BloodClan to attack the other two Clans. Scourge then refuses to cooperate with Tigerstar and reveals his plan: to take the forest as extra territory for him and his Twolegplace cats. Now even more furious, Tigerstar attacks Scourge, but Scourge slashes a wound from Tigerstar's throat to his tail. He dies nine times, one life after the other. Tigerstar appears in cats' dreams in Dark Forest or Place of No Stars. He has visited; Brambleclaw, Hawkfrost, Tawnypelt, Ivypool, Antpelt, Beetlewhisker, Breezepelt, Blossomfall, Birchfall, Sunstrike, and even more cats. He trained cats in Dark Forest to have more cats fight for Dark Forest against the clans. During the StarClan and Dark Forest battle, Tigerstar was killed again by Firestar and Tigerstar killed him. Tigerstar faded, only to exist in memory. Trivia Interesting Facts * In an interview with Victoria Holmes, she mentioned that Tigerstar's original name in the first draft of Into the Wild'' was Hammerclaw, but was changed because cats don't know what hammers are.] * He was named Tigerclaw because of his huge, "fearsome" claws. * He has SkyClan blood, because he is descended from Gorseclaw. * His sons, Bramblestar and Hawkfrost are spitting images of him. * In an Erin Hunter Chat, it was revealed that both Sasha and Goldenflower truly did love Tigerstar, but Vicky has stated that, for him, it was more "of a Spiderleg and Daisy kind of relationship". * Vicky said that Tigerstar's death was the most fun to write. * StarClan accepted Tigerstar as a leader because he led ShadowClan well. He made ShadowClan fearsome and strong again. Vicky has said on her Facebook that this will be explained further in The Ultimate Guide.'' * Vicky has stated that his dark ambitions and actions are caused by his natural courage combined with Thistleclaw's mentoring. * In a fan letter, Vicky revealed we may learn more about his ancestors in the future Pinestar novella. * Tigerstar's greatest fear is physical weakness. * When Scourge struck Tigerstar, his claws hit several major organs, bleeding to death from his veins, dying from his lungs punctured, liver damaged, and heart ripped.http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Tigerstar#Trivia Gallery Tigerstar.png|Profile Image Tigerstar and Goldenflower.png|Tigerclaw and Goldenflower Tigerstar and Sasha.png|Tigerstar and Sasha Tigerkit.family.png|Tigerkit with Leopardfoot and his siblings. Used Sources * http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki * Warriors - Super Edition: Bluestar's Prophecy * Warriors: Into the Wild * Warriors: Fire and Ice * Warriors: Forest of Secrets * Warriors: Rising Storm * Warriors: Dangerous Path * Warriors: The Darkest Hour * Warriors - Omen of the Stars: The Last Hope References Category:ThunderClan Category:Toms Category:Leaders Category:Deputies Category:Rogues Category:Warriors Category:ShadowClan Category:Dark Forest Category:Place of No Stars